Malentendu
by Dgm-yoai-lover
Summary: YOU DON’T REALLY CARE! IF I HADN’T BEEN INVOLVED IN GAIA YOU WOULDNT HAVE LOOKED TWICE AT ME! No... YOU WOULDNT HAVE EVEN LOOKED ONCE! YOU WOULDN’T EVEN CARE IF I DIED! You... You...” His legs gave way and the world darkened. "COLIN LOOK OUT!"
1. Chapter 1

**OMG GOD SHE'S WRITING A NON-DGM FANFICTION! THE WORLD IS ENDING!1!1**

**Hehe, ok guys long story short im stuck on all my dgm fics, and have gotten way into the awesomeness of Off*Beat by Jen Lee Quick. The manga is fully worth a read, or in SOME people's cases, an elaborate plot to hide the purchase of it from their parents ^^ You know who you are.**

**I don't own this.**

**----**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**_

Colin slammed his hand down on the alarm clock located next to his bed, halting the annoying noise. Around him, his pet cats were all stirring and stretching, but he took no notice of them. Instead, he stared up blankly at the ceiling. He felt horrible.

"_Wasn't there some kind of connection?" Tory's voice sounded almost desperate, holding onto Colin's wrist in a bid to prevent him from leaving. The dark-haired boy glared at him, trying to ignore the fact his eyes were tearing up. "Let go." He said harshly._

"_Whatever I don't know, I can learn-"_

That's when he'd slapped the redheaded boy and ran. Hours afterwards, his phone had rung off the hook almost constantly, accompanied by the occasional banging on the door. Coin knew it had been Tory, trying to speak to him and explain himself, but he didn't want to hear it. He'd been foolish to think Tory had really cared about him in the first place.  
Of course that didn't stop him from feeling like his heart had been ripped in two.

"Dammit..." he swore under his breath, rolling onto his side and curling up under the blankets as he folded his arms tightly over the burning feeling in his abdomen. It was Monday, and he had to get up for school, but school meant facing Tory, and he didn't feel up to that right now. He felt worse than when his illness relapsed.  
Still, he couldn't afford to miss too much school. The doctor was already annoyed with how much he'd had to donate to stop the fifteen year old from being expelled and there would be no point in arguing with him over emotional pain. Reluctantly, he pushed the blankets off and heaved himself out of bed. His cats swarmed around him as he located various items of clothing, dressed and raked a comb through his hair, but he wasn't in the mood for petting them, not when the shocked expression on Tory's face from when he'd hit the taller boy kept playing over in his mind like a broken record. That painful burning feeling stayed in his chest, making him feel hollow, empty, and nauseous. He knew it was stupid to be feeling this way, but... Well, he'd honestly thought Tory wanted to know _him_!

He slammed his comb down on the dressing table in frustration, clenching his fists. No one had ever wanted to know _him_ before. Scientists all wanted to examine and speak to him, but they didn't really look at him as a person, only as The Gaia Project, the possible solution to the world's natural disasters and the key to controlling the weather and global warming. Kids at school always talked to him, but his purposely cold demeanour always ended with them giving up and being driven away. The doctor didn't want him having friends to distract him from all things Gaia; hell, he probably wouldn't even send him to school if it weren't required by law and he didn't have time to home school him...  
But Tory persisted. He didn't give up and kept trying to be friends with him. Colin let his guard down and warmed up to him, but then of course he'd found that stupid notebook full of observations.  
Another person who only saw him as Gaia.

He stared blankly at his reflection, sighing weakly in exasperation. "Am I really only meant to be Gaia?" he asked himself. Suddenly there was a banging on his bedroom door. The cats around him all hissed, their fur standing up straight, indicating the doctor was outside.

"Colin, get a move on, it's time for school."

"Whatever..." the boy sighed, his shoulders slumping as he stuffed a few books into his school bag as he left the room.

----

The trip to school was uneventful and painfully slow. As soon as the car stopped, Colin hastily let himself out and ran to the building, not wanting to run into to the redheaded boy. He hoped and prayed as he entered through the large front doors that the busses and trains were running late, but as soon as he took a step into the locker area, he heard someone calling out his name.

"Colin! Oi Colin!"

The onyx-eyed boy's insides froze at the sound of the voice. He could see the redhead hurrying towards him, pushing past people with hurried, half-hearted apologies. It didn't make Colin feel any better to see Tory's right cheek was heavily bruised, if anything it made that burning in his chest even worse.  
Panicking, Colin glanced around, then ducked down a hallway to his left, running full pelt to find a place to hide. Running this fast, he knew he was in danger of aggravating his condition, but facing Tory was by far a worse choice. He skidded around another corner, and spotting a small supply closet raced over, internally cursing as he fumbled with the handle before finally getting it open and shutting it behind him as he dove into the dim room. Attempting to quiet his ragged breathing, he pressed an ear against the door. Amidst the sound of lockers opening and kids chatting he could hear Tory calling his name, accompanied by hurried echoing footsteps that were no doubt the green-eyed teen's shoes. After a moment, the footsteps receded in volume, and Colin breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning against the door and sliding to the ground.

"T-Too close..." he reached for his schoolbag, which he had dropped upon entering the closet, "I don't even know why I'm running... In the past if I didn't want to talk to someone I ignored them... He doesn't really care about me, so why can't I stop caring about him? I'm so stupid..."

He took a deep calming breath, and took his schedule out of his bag to see what subjects he had first up. He'd at least be able to avoid Tory in class.

First Period: _Physics_

Second Period: _Physics_

Colin hit himself in the face, groaning in agony. He had double physics first up. "You have got to be freaking kidding me...."

By now, the bell had rung and the activity on the other side of the door had lessened to a few lockers slamming shut, followed by silence. _The ____part-Chinese__ boy _waited for a minute, then stood up slowly and shouldered his backpack. He took another breath, formulating a plan.

"_Ok, it'll just hide in the library, skip first lunch, then go to my next classes, then skip second lunch. I won't ever be able to do physics or eat lunch for the rest of my life but at least I won't run into him again..."_

His pushed open the closet door, glanced around the empty halls, and then hurried out in the direction of the library. He snuck through the entrance and past the librarian's desk, then made his way over to his favourite corner hidden behind the shelves of books and plonked down onto a cushion. He then reached into his bag and brought out his physics textbook, opening it up to the chapter they would be covering this week, hoping to at least make up for the lack of attendance by studying.

He read and napped there for most of the morning successfully, however when first lunch came around, he was startled from his study by his name being spoken. After he had calmed down from the small fright, he was relieved it wasn't Colin who sat down opposite him, but Mandy. Her hair was tied back in a blonde ponytail today, and her face was a mask of concern.

"Colin what are you doing here? It's lunchtime."

"M'not hungry." The boy lied. In truth he was starving, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Are you and Tory fighting? He's pretty much frantic, trying to find you..."

The fifteen year old felt a small pang in his heart, but crushed it. He shrugged casually, as though uncaring. "We're not fighting. I've just decided not to associate myself with him anymore."

The blonde blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I just did," Colin said through gritted teeth. He gathered up his books into his bag, planning to leave even though he was unsure where he could go without running into the boy he was trying to escape. Mandy looked annoyed at his answer. "But you guys were so close!" she exclaimed, standing up as he did, "I don't understand why you'd not want to be friends anymore!"

The boy sighed in exasperation. Mandy was only making this harder on him, so he did what he knew would work. He glared. "We weren't friends. I spent time with him because I needed help with my physics homework. He spent time with me because he wanted something. There was no closeness, no friendship, he doesn't even care about so just...so just...." he clenched his fists angrily, "Just shut up about him ok?!"

Mandy winced, surprised by the normally quiet boy's outburst, and Colin regretted yelling at her, mostly because she was sure to tell Tory where he was. She hesitantly nodded, then turned around and walked briskly away, her high heels clacking on the floor as she left. Colin leaned against the wall and ran his hands through his hair stressfully, making an agonised groan in the back of his throat. Now he felt guilty over upsetting Mandy, she was his friend, even if they didn't see eye to eye.  
The sick feeling in his stomach increased, churning and eating away at him. He felt kind of dizzy, and he noticed his knees were starting to shake. He inwardly swore; he was on the verge of a relapse. He tilted his head back towards the ceiling and closed his eyes, evening out his breathing. He carefully considered hiding out in the nurse's office for the rest of the day, but suddenly sensed the approach of someone. He opened his eyes to see Tory staring at him, his face set determinedly.

"We need to talk."

Colin shook his head, glaring. "We don't. Did Mandy tell you I was here?"

"That's not what matters. We're talking about this right now Colin."

"Heh, yeah right..." he brushed past the taller boy, and for the second time in three days felt his wrist being grabbed. "Colin please wait!"

"Let go or I'll hit you again!" the shorter teen hissed angrily, dark eyes blazing. He felt the grip lessen and yanked himself free, hurrying from the library without even bothering to take his bag; he just wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

"Colin!" Tory jogged to keep up as Colin quickened his pace. "Come on, don't be like that!"

"Fuck off, I'm not telling you anything about The Gaia project!"

"You think I still care about that?!"

They were running through the halls of the school now, dodging past curiously staring students with no real idea where they were heading. Colin wanted more than anything to believe the concern in Tory's voice was real, that there honestly had been a massive misunderstanding concerning the notebooks with every movement the dark eyed boy had made written down, but it was all fake, it was all... it was all...

"COLIN!" He heard the redhead shout his name as he burst through the school doors and ran down the steps. He would be in trouble for this but he didn't care. He just wanted to lose Tory before the tears threatening his eyes finally overflowed. He broke into a full run, rushing down the street. He could hear Tory running after him, so he ran faster. His chest and legs were burning with the effort, and the world around him was starting to blur, but he didn't let himself slow. They ran past numerous buildings and trees, slowly heading uphill and onto some kind of small cliff thing that seemed to be a commercial lookout. Colin ran to the edge and leaned on the railing, nowhere else to. He panted heavily, gripping his chest, and exploded in a coughing fit, falling with a thump to his knees.

"Colin!? Are you ok?!"

"L-LEAVE ME AL-ALONE!" He shouted between coughs, angrily slapping Tory's hand away when he reached out to try and help. Tory took a step back, his hand still outstretched and a hurt expression on his face. "Colin..."

"JUST GO!" The boy stood up shakily, gripping the railing. He didn't care tears were now flowing down his cheeks. "Just go and never talk to me again! I don't want to be The Gaia project to you, do you hear?!"

Tory looked utterly shocked. He walked slowly forward. "Colin, what are you talking abo-"

"That's all I am... Isn't it?! Just a stupid experiment! Something for everyone to take notes on and examines! None of you seem to be aware I'm not like that! I'M NOT A LAB RAT!"

Tory stopped. "I know you're not a rat Colin..."

"STOP LYING!" The yelling was making a full-blown attack more likely, sapping his strength. He was just so... so angry! He legs shook and the world spun violently but he didn't stop. "YOU DON'T REALLY CARE! IF I HADN'T BEEN INVOLVED IN GAIA YOU WOULDNT HAVE LOOKED TWICE AT ME! No... YOU WOULDNT HAVE EVEN LOOKED ONCE! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF I DIED! You... You..."

His legs gave way and the world darkened for a moment. He heard Tory scream out his name but it sounded way off. Everything seemed to tip upside down, and it struck him he'd fallen over the railing and down the steep, nearly vertical ravine.

"COLIN LOOK OUT!"

Tory leapt for him, grabbing his pants leg, but misstepped and tripped over the railing too. He cried out as they plummeted towards the earth.

----

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, its finished!**

**Hugs to ****yaoi4evandnevayuri****, Vicky, ****wonder1440****, Julia, ****egglorru****, and ****NellaXIval****. Thanks for reviewing!**

----

"_The Gaia Theory states that the earth should be viewed as a single living organism rather than various components that make up a whole. Due the excessive pollution and negative human activity, it has resulted that the earth is in poor health, similar to the way a human being would get pneumonia, and much like a human if it doesn't receive the correct care and treatment it will only continue to get worse and eventually the earth will die. According to this graph on the wall..."_

_The scientist pointed to a board on the wall and went on to talk about the state of the earth's ecosystem, but not everyone was listening. A small boy with dark hair sitting in the front row of the audience glanced worriedly up at his mother, the man's voice becoming dull background noise._

"Mummy? Does that mean I'm going to die too?"

_His mother smiled and held him tight. It only worried him more that she didn't answer._

_----_

"Mr. Stephens? Are you awake?"

Colin's eyes snapped open as the sound of the kindly female voice interrupted his dreams, but as soon as he woke, he wished he hadn't. The dim light that seemed to come from his left felt like knives in his eyes, and the room was spinning faster than a merry-go-round on full speed. He groaned and raised his hands to his head, pressing his cool palms against his eyelids. It took a moment for him to register he was lying on a soft bed, a far cry from what he expected to be laying on upon waking at the bottom a cliff. He gasped.

The cliff!

"Where am I?!" he sat up, wincing at the dizziness and a sudden headache that the motion caused, vertigo or whatever they called it. "Where's Tory?!"

"You mean the other boy that was with you?" he looked to the left. A nurse was standing next to a trolley with various medical instruments on it. She picked up a small white ___torch_ and shone it in his eyes. The pain wasn't as bad now, so he endured it silently. "I believe he's getting a CT scan."

"What?!" Colin almost shouted, fear strangling his heart.

The nurse sighed. "He hit his head from what I've heard." She popped the cap back on the torch. "You don't seem to show any signs of concussion... I'll still need to examine you though, to make sure there aren't any injuries that haven't shown up yet."

Colin paled, the implications of anyone other than the doctor examining him running through his mind. "N-No!" he shook his head rapidly, sitting up straighter to jump out of bed, "I feel fine! I don't need-"

The nurses gripped his shoulder firmly pushing him back on the mattress. "Sit." She said in a stern manner. "You've fallen off a cliff. Although Mr. Blake took the force of the fall you could be hurt too."

The dark-eyed teen paused, his panic overridden by confusion. "Tory... took the fall? But I fell first... didn't I?"

The nurse shrugged, putting the torch on the trolley, picking up a clipboard and writing on it with a slightly annoyed expression. "I was told by the paramedics that you'd been found with Mr. Blake holding you at the bottom of a cliff. If you did fall first, I'd say he grabbed you in midair intentionally. Now, before I can fully clear you of any head injuries, you'll need to answer a few questions-"

"Nurse Little?" a younger looking nurse poked her head through the door, "Could you assist us for a moment? It's urgent; the baby in room 204 has started vomiting again..."

"Alright..." the woman sighed and looked at Colin sharply. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

Colin nodded hurriedly, glad to see the well meaning but annoying woman go. Even if he was injured, if he was examined by anyone other than his guardian or one of the other scientists in the Gaia project, there would be trouble. He waited until the door slid shut, then jumped up from the mattress, wincing as a slight case of vertigo struck him again, then ran over to the phone on the wall. He wasn't wearing his pants, only a hospital gown, so he racked his brain, trying to remember the doctor's number, then dialled hopping from one foot the other impatiently while the phone rang.

At last, he answered, "Hello, Dr. Garrets speaking."

"Doctor, its Colin! I'm in the hospital and-"

"I know." The boy was cut off rather rudely by the older man. "The doctors there contacted me using the student ID card in your wallet. I'm coming over now. What were you thinking, leaving school to jump off a cliff?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" the teen snapped back, "I..." he hurriedly came up with a lie, not wanting Dr. Garrets to know about Tory, "I went down the street during lunch to buy a magazine. On the way back I stopped at the look out to eat, but I had an attack and fainted."

The man on the other end of the phone made an unconvinced noise, but didn't push it to the fifteen-year-olds relief. He breathed heavily. "I'll arrive in roughly ten minutes. Hang up so I can call the hospital and tell them not to examine you."

"O-ok..." The dark-haired boy nodded and obeyed, placing the receiver back down softly. He sat back on the crisp white hospital sheets, raising a hand weakly to cover his rapidly beating heart, closing his onyx eyes in an attempt to sort out his brain. He could remember falling, and the redhead diving after him, but after that he must have blacked out. He swallowed thickly, remembering what he'd said- no, _screamed,_ prior to having an attack. He'd claimed Tory didn't care if he'd died... Yet he'd jumped after him, caught him, and took the impact of the landing. What... What if he had brain damage because of it?

What if he died?

The sound of rattling echoed down the hall outside Colin's room. Then young teen sat up, curious, in time to see out of the window that a group of medics were pushing a bed down a hall, accompanied by a variety of beeping machines. A few visible locks of crimson hair told the identity of the patient, and Colin jumped up and ran to the door, poking his head out in time to see the bed being wheeled around the corner. In a slight daze, he exited the room and followed, coming to the end of a hall in which a private room was situated. He stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, then moved out of the frame unless one of the medics looked up. He instead looked in through the window in the wall. Tory lay there, unconscious and sickeningly pale, the bruise on his cheek accompanied by other marks and scratches, some mended by small bandaids. A bandage was tied around his head and secured under his chin, keeping his red bangs from falling naturally on his face. He looked incredibly weak and small, despite being several inches taller then the dark-haired youth.  
He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the cool glass. His stomach was churning hotly and the tightness in his chest was back. He'd never felt so guilty.

----

"Are you sure you don't want him to be examined? He could be hurt and we wouldn't know-"

"If he is hurt, "Dr. Garrets held up a hand to silence the nurse, "Then I will examine him at home. He's my patient after all.

Colin rolled his eyes in irritation as he finished zipping up his jacket. He jumped off the mattress, sticking his hands in his jeans pocket. The doctor glanced down at him blankly, and then bid a curt farewell to the nurse as they walked out. The man started lecturing him about keeping his condition quiet and not doing such frivolous things as leaving school in lunch just to buy a magazine, but as they passed the hallway that led down to that single private room, Colin's ears went deaf to all sound except the voice coming from the slightly open door.

"Nah, I'm looking forward to when I take it off. It's hot and sweaty-"

"But Tory, girls like that kind of stuff! It's a sympathy-vote-bandage! And the fact you got it trying to save someone makes you heroic!"

"What, it does?"

The dark-haired fifteen year old stopped, staring down the corridor. Tory was awake apparently, and being visited by Mandy. That meant he was ok right? He didn't sound dying or saddened or brain-damaged...

He couldn't see through the window properly from there, and took half a step down the hall, but before he could move far-

"Hey, what are you stopping for?! Hurry up; I have to get home to wait for a call from my sponsors. It could be the break I'm looking for."

Colin tore his gaze away from the hospital room door and hurried to catch up with the doctor as he left through the automatic doors and out into the hospital car park. It was late afternoon at this point, and the sky had clouded over the sun, typical of a wintery afternoon. He shivered a little as he got into the passenger seat of the doctor's car, zipped his jacket the rest of the way up and did up his seatbelt.

"Who is 'Christopher Blake'?" the car engine roared to life. Colin shrugged, genuinely confused.

"Don't know him." The name seemed slight familiar; did this guy have the same last name as Tory?

"You're saying you don't know the kid who fell off the cliff with you?" Colin blinked. Did he mean Christopher Blake _was_ Tory?

Noticing the expression on the young boy's face, Dr. Garrets raised an eyebrow. "So you do know him?"

"I guess..." he shrugged again. He quickly came up with another lie. "He's some guy who goes to my school, we ran into each other on the lookout and he must have tried to save me when I passed out. Stupid really, seeing as we've never said a word to each other..."

"Hm... Good. Keep it that way," the doctor twiddled the steering wheel to get onto the main highway, "You've got no time for that teen socialising tripe, not when we're so close to a breakthrough. I still don't understand why you don't have any control yet; my facts and research are all accurate..."

"_Maybe I do have control but just don't feel like giving it to a guy who'll use it for his own purposes..."_

_----_

"Here." Paul placed the plastic shopping bag full of video games on the bedside table and sat down heavily on the seat, "All the games I could find. You're only gonna be in here another day or too; will you really need all these to survive 48 hours, most of which you should probably be sleeping?"

Tory nodded, picked a random cartridge out of the bag and stuck it into his gameboy. The menu screen came to life. "I feel uncomfortable when I'm not being mentally stimulated. Lying in a completely white room for even three hours will kill me."

The university student chuckled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose surveying the younger boy with slight amusement.

"Knowing you it probably would, though I thought you said you hated my games because the storylines were too easy and the graphics sucked?"

"I'll manage..." the redhead shrugged, pressing buttons rapidly, his thumbs almost blurring.

For a few moments, there was silence, and then Paul spoke again. "Are you gonna try talking to Colin again?"

He almost dropped the game. "Wh-wha..?"

"Mandy told me the reason you guys ran outta the school was because you were fighting. He found out you're stalking him right?"

"I'm not! And how do you know Mandy?!" Tory demanded, glaring slightly in the hopes of covering up his light blush at being called a stalker.

"She heard me asking where your room was at the front desk on her way out earlier and came up to me. One hell of a talker that one, but nice." He grinned cheekily "Cute too. If I didn't know you were spoken for I'd suggest asking her ou-"

WHAM!

He was cut off by Tory whacking a pillow into his face, his own face bright red.

"Paul you creepy paedophile! She's fifteen!"

"Eh?! All I did was call her cute!" he pushed the pillow away, straightening his glasses with an indignant huff.

"And I said YOU should ask her out, dumbass."

"Whatever..." Tory pouted moodily, sitting back down and crossing his arms across his chest in comical annoyance, "And what do you mean 'I'm spoken for?'"

Paul shrugged casually, crossing one leg over the other. "Just your undying love and obsession for Colin."

The redheaded teen could only stare in shock, open-mouthed, his face heating up in a fiery blush that clashed magnificently with his crimson hair. He made a strangled noise, swallowed and hit himself in the chest to start his breathing up again.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm not in love with Colin!" Part of him knew the blush on his face shouldn't be there, be he didn't really care at that moment.

The twenty-something raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Because in all the years I've known you, I never thought I would see the day when Tory Blake, the great genius who treats cynicism like a sport, would admit he was wrong and attempt to apologise to someone, let alone risk his life over it."

Tory glared, sending telepathic knives of hate through the air. How could Paul suggest something like this! It was completely out of the blue! He made an indignant 'hmph!' and turned his attention back to the gameboy.

"I wasn't wrong Paul; I was just being a jerk." He shrugged casually, "I'm not even sure if I should apologise honestly. He freaked out badly last time and..." he sighed, pausing the game and letting his hands fall limp in his lap. The memory of Colin being that upset, yelling at him about not caring when he honestly _did_, it all hurt, but not as badly as he'd apparently hurt Colin. "And I do care about his feelings..."

"What?"

Tory shook his head. "Never mind, just talking to myself... Anyway, I think I should just hope he takes me jumping off a cliff as a sorry and leave it at that. That way I'm not bothering him."

"Weird logic...." Paul nodded, standing up, "But I don't really know what goes on in your head so I'm sure in some weird way it works. Mrs. B knows you're here right?"

"Yeah, talked to her on the phone a while ago. She's driving over after work."

"Right... I gotta go now, but I'll probably swing by tomorrow. Tell her I said hi." Tory nodded, lifting the game back up, "Will do..."

The boy heard the door slide open then closed again, then let out a pained sigh. According to the clock on the wall he'd been in hospital for four hours and seven minutes, unconscious for two and a half. He could remember everything that Colin had said clearly, his hate of being Gaia, his tears, and yet after everything that happened he had no urge to write it down in his black book. He furrowed his brow thoughtfully.

"_I don't want to be The Gaia Project..." _Tory murmured, closing his eyes, not caring that his handheld console just announced he'd run out of lives, "....Something for everyone to take notes on and examine? Does that mean he _IS_ The Gaia Project?"

----

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Btw they live in Manhattan, so the cliff wouldn't have been that high ^^ hence why they only sustained minor injuries.**


End file.
